ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Atwood
Brian Atwood is a former model who designed footwear for Versace before launching his own Milan-based label 'Brian Atwood' in 2001. Fall 2009 / Winter 2010 Collections Brian Atwood Wiked Pumps.png|''Wicked'' 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 005.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) Brian Atwood - Maniac patent- leather platform pump.jpeg|''Maniac'' Markus& Indrani 011.jpg|Markus Klinko and Indrani (Jul 15, 2009) Brian Atwood - Maniac patent platform pump.jpeg 1-7-16 The Hollywood Reporter 001.jpeg|THR (Jan 7, 2016) Fall 2012 Collection Brian Atwood - Hamper.jpg|''Hamper'' 10-6-15 TSSJM 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Oct 6, 2015) 10-6-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 01-23-2016 27th Annual Producers Guild Awards in LA, CA Performance 004.jpg|Producers Guild of America Awards (Jan 23, 2016) Brian Atwood - Hamper black pump.jpg 11-25-2015 Leaving her hotel in London, UK 001.jpg|(Nov 25, 2015) Resort 2012 Collection Brian Atwood - Alesha heels.jpg|''Alesha'' LittleKidsRock2011-October20-2011.jpg|(Oct 20, 2011) 8-15-12 Arriving in Romania 001.jpg|(Aug 15, 2012) Spring/Summer 2014 Collection Brian Atwood - Yuna sandals.jpg|''Yuna'' G.U.Y. Music Video 074.jpg|"G. U. Y." (2014) AW14 Collection AW Collection 2014.jpg 6-10-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2014) 6-19-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2014) 6-22-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) Brian Atwood - Tribeca.jpg|''Tribeca'' 6-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca platform peep-toe pump in metallic mirror bronze.jpg AHS Hotel - Battle Royale 005.png|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca 002.jpg 9-20-15 Leaving Emmy Fox Party in LA 001.jpg|(Sep 20, 2015) 11-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 5, 2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca sandal.jpg 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 003.jpg|(Oct 3, 2015) 2-15-16 Leaving Elyx House in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 15, 2016) Brian Atwood - Tribeca leather platform sandal.jpeg 12-9-15 Arriving at LAX Airport in LA 001.JPG|(Dec 9, 2015) Brian Atwood - Tribeca sandal 002.jpg 12-9-15 Leaving JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 9, 2015) 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 002.jpg|Golden Globes Awards (Jan 10, 2016) Brian Atwood - Nude Tribeca suede platform sandal.jpeg 2-8-16 Arrival at The Academy lunch in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2016) 3-12-16 Arrival at Operation Smile's 5th Celebrity Ski & Smile Challenge at Utah Winter Olympic Park in Park City 001.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) Brian Atwood - Mercury suede pumps.jpg|''Mercury'' 2-8-16 Leaving a Studio in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2016) Brian Atwood - Tribeca patent leather platform sandal.jpeg 8-3-16 Arriving at Tony Bennett's apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 3, 2016) 8-3-16 Red Carpet at Tony Bennett's Birthday 001.jpg Custom FAME Brian Atwood FAME shoes.png 10-7-12 Arriving at FAME launch in Harrods 007.jpg|(Oct 7, 2012) Nude Lady Brian Atwood Nude patent pumps.png|Original Brian Atwood - Nude Lady customized.jpg|Customized 9-18-12 Arriving at hotel after concert 001.jpg|(Sep 18, 2012) 9-19-12 Out in Amsterdam 002.jpg|(Sep 19, 2012) 9-24-12 Leaving Hotel 005.jpg|(Sep 24, 2012) 1-21-13 Arriving at Kitson Kids 003.jpg|(Jan 21, 2013) 1-22-13 Obama's Inauguration Dinner 001.jpg|(Jan 22, 2013) 3-20-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 28, 2014) Other 11-30-11 Backstage Grammy Nominations 004.jpg|(Nov 30, 2011) 12-20-11 Narita Airport.jpg|(Dec 20, 2011) 5-14-11 Out in Harujuku 002.jpg|(May 14, 2012) 7-12-12 Boarding a Private Jet 001.jpg|(Jul 12, 2012) 8-8-12 Going to Giorgio Armani 003.jpg|(Aug 8, 2012) 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 002.jpg|(Sep 1, 2012) 2-17-14 At The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon - Backstage 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Feb 17, 2014) 3-2-14 At The Oscars Elton John's White Carpet 003.jpg|(Mar 2, 2014) 9-19-14 Returning at Grande Bretagne Hotel in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2014) 10-22-14 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Oct 22, 2014) 10-26-14 Backstage at O2 Arena in London 001.jpg|(Oct 26, 2014) 12-17-14 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Dec 17, 2014) Brian Atwood - Suede Sasha heels.jpg|'Sasha' velvet heels 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(Dec 18, 2014) 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Jan 24, 2015) 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 001.jpeg|MusiCares (Feb 6, 2015) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Black carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|Grammy Awards (Feb 8, 2015) 11-2-15 Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2015) Brian Atwood - Malika patent pointedtoe pump.jpeg|''Malika'' 3-20-15 Leaving St. Anthony Of Padua church in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2015) Brian Atwood - FM pumps.jpg|''FM'' 10-12-15 Arriving at JFK Airport 004.jpg|(Oct 12, 2015) Brian Atwood - Point toe patent leather pump.jpeg 10-12-2015 Arriving at LAX Airport, CA 001.jpg|(Oct 12, 2015) Brian Atwood - FM fuchsia satin point-toe pump.jpg 10-19-15 At National Arts Awards in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) Brian Atwood - Patty pump.jpg|''Patty'' 2-8-16 Gabriel Goldberg 001.jpg|(Feb 8, 2016) Brian Atwood - Black patent pump.jpg 2-17-16 Leaving NFSS in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2016) 2-27-16 Dinner at Weinstein Company Pre-Oscar in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|Pre-Oscar Dinner (Feb 27, 2016) 3-20-16 Red carpet at Fashion LA Awards in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 20, 2016) 3-20-16 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in Santa Monica 001.jpg 9-17-14 Airport in Istanbul 001.jpg|(Sep 17, 2014) 9-19-14 Returning at Grande Bretagne Hotel in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2014) Brian Atwood - Karin.jpg 4-17-15 Love Bravery 001.jpg|(Apr 17, 2015) Brian Atwood - Besame pointed-toe pump.jpg|''Besame'' AHS Hotel - She Wants Revenge 008.jpg|American Horror Story: Hotel (2015) Brian Atwood - Marella pump.jpg|''Marella'' 9-7-16 SnapChat 003.jpg|(Sep 7, 2016) Brian Atwood - Joelle point-toe patent nude leather pump.jpeg|''Joelle'' 2-25-17 Leaving a Yoga Center in LA 001.jpg|(Feb 25, 2017) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes